ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Millvale (franchise)
Millvale is an American franchise created by Xavier Mosley for Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Animation Studio. The franchise has a series of feature films, a prequel, a spin-off, and three video games. The franchise takes place in the 15th century and follows a trio called the Fellows, Xavier the Red; Sir Cedryc; and Braden the Archer; whose worn duty is to protect their homeland from all villainy. Films ''Millvale The Fellows go out to stop the dark lord Zaldon the Black from taking over Millvale with a goblin army. Millvale II In the City of Galandäl, the Fellows help out a thief back to his home. Meanwhile, A former apprentice rises to claim the throne from his mentors. Millvale III When an old friend of King Birimer's takes over Millvale, the Fellows escape his clutches and team up with a resistance to defeat him. Millvale IV Following the events, the Fellows and Misfits must resume their objective to defeat King Gondawr. The Tale of Sackvile Sackvile remembers the event of when he retired being a wizard, after a journey with his old friend Zaldon. Television Millvale of Winter the Fellows travel to the Snow Forest, where they discover a snow troll race, which needs to be stopped before they take over the Village. Tales of Millvale The series consists of the main and secondary characters as main focuses in twelve shorts. Adventures in Millvale The series was to take place after the events of the film and to have three seasons and thirty-nine episodes. Unfortunately, it was scrapped for other projects. Other media The Tales of Sir Cedryc ''The Tales of Sir Cedryc is a traditionally-animated television series that takes place after the events of Chapter II and before Chapter III. It features Sir Cedryc (voiced by Elijah Wood) arriving on his way back to Millvale from his latest adventure, accompanied by some people he gets acquainted with. The show lasted for one whole season on Paramount Kids, through November to May. Cedryc Cedryc is a spin-off traditionally-animated direct-to-video film, based on Millvale. The film serves as a pilot to the follow-up series ''The Tales of Sir Cedryc''. In this film, Cedryc sets out on his own adventure in the City of Ordon, where he helps a girl by the name of Mariana clear her name. Video games Millvale: The Game The video game is a tie-in of the first film which is loosely based on its plot, along with having a few sub-plots in it. The majority of the cast members (minus Benjamin Bratt, Ellen DeGeneres, and Will Arnett) reprise their roles from the film. Lego Millvale The video game is a Lego adaptation of the first film developed by TT Fusion and released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment on November for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation 4, coinciding with the release of Millvale II. Spin-off Prior to finishing Chapter IV, Paramount Animation, a company that has no association with the other Millvale films, releases a spin-off film set in the Millvale universe titled The Warrior Princess centered around a princess as the film's main character. Cast and characters NOTE: The empty cells mean that one of the characters did not make an appearance. See also * On The Way (franchise) Category:Millvale Category:Franchises Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animation